


Testing

by Pastel_Scribbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost smut, Blindfolds, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Experimentation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Safeword Use, not actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles
Summary: George and Mega try a new kink, but things don't go particularly well.
Relationships: George | Spifey/Mega (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Testing

“So what do we wanna try next?” George asked.

Mega blushed and pulled out his phone, opening the list he’d made and handing it to George. He fidgeted nervously as George scanned the list, his eyes landing on the next unmarked one: _knifeplay_. He looked over at Mega. “Are you sure you want to try this?” he asked.

Mega nodded hesitantly. He didn’t think it would end up being a kink for him, but you never know. Besides, if he didn’t end up liking it, he could just tell George to stop.

The two did some research on the topic and found that, naturally, it was combined with the more kinky and controlling parts of sub/dom; it frequently involved the sub being tied up and blindfolded. Thanks to their previous experimentation, Mega knew he didn’t like being restricted, but he was fine with the blindfold.

George set the knife on the nightstand, tying the blindfold over Mega’s eyes. Mega, now unable to see, laid down on the bed and gripped the sheets nervously, one hand firmly holding the clicker that functioned as a safeword that didn’t require speech. George picked the knife back up and moved down to Mega’s thighs. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked again.

Mega nodded, then inhaled sharply as the point of the blade dug into his leg, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. He clung to the sheets, shaking slightly out of fear.

“Do you want me to cut you?” George asked, wanting to confirm that Mega was okay with it before he continued.

Mega hesitated, then nodded. He let out a panicked gasp as pain seared across his thigh.

_Click._

Immediately, George had put the knife aside and was removing the blindfold from Mega’s head. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Was that too much?” he asked. Mega nodded, eyes stained with tears. “I’m so sorry,” George said again, gathering Mega into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

Mega sat on the toilet as George dug through the drawers in search of bandages. The wound on Mega’s leg was about an inch long, bleeding slowly but steadily. George retrieved the supplies he needed and pressed a cloth to the bleeding cut. Mega sniffed, trying to stop the steady stream of tears.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

George looked up from where he was tending to Mega’s wound. “Don’t be,” he said. “I’m glad you stopped me before I went any further.” He removed the bloodstained cloth and put a bandage over the cut, wrapping gauze around his leg to secure it. “Besides, the whole point of experimenting is to figure out what we like and don’t like. And now we know, knives don’t belong in the bedroom.”

Mega wrapped his arms around George’s neck, hugging him tightly. He nuzzled his face into George’s shoulder as the taller boy carried him into the living room.

“I’m guessing you’ve cooled down?” Mega asked.

“Yeah. Seeing you upset and in pain isn’t really a turn-on for me. Besides, I wasn’t that hard in the first place.”

“Me neither.” Mega sighed in content as George stroked his hair.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while, okay?” George suggested.

Mega nodded, smiling.


End file.
